


sugar and smoke rings

by honeydewminho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, M/M, School Reunion, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydewminho/pseuds/honeydewminho
Summary: Too focused on his thoughts, Keiji failed to notice that someone had been there all along. "Hey," He startles slightly at the voice. He looks behind him and finds Koutaro sitting inside the cargo of the car. Keiji doesn't say anything and just looks at him. "Light my cigarette?" It was Koutaro again.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	sugar and smoke rings

**Author's Note:**

> my first work for the fandom! i hope u enjoy <3

Keiji lets out a soft sigh, walking outside the restaurant. The sound of his shoes scraping against the ground fills the otherwise silent street. The wind softly kisses his cheeks as he walks up to a pick-up car parked near the light post. He leans against the car and reaches down to his pocket to retrieve a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. 

With another sigh escaping his lips, he gets a stick, puts it in between his lips and lights it up.

Tonight was supposed to be a fun night. He was supposed to eat a lot, drink a lot and laugh a lot but, he totally forgot that his classmates used to dislike him back in high school. Their class president back in high school, Kuroo Tetsurou, had planned an alumni party at a resto bar.

Keiji thought that there was no harm in going out and besides he knew Kuroo, he remembers about him being fun and loud, and it seemed that he remembered correctly because Kuroo Tetsurou immediately became the life of the party.

But, what he had failed to remember was that he was basically hated back in high school. It wasn't anything that could be compared to the dramatic high school movies but, it was enough for Keiji to be uncomfortable.

Sure, many years had passed by since then now that he is in his last year of college and that his old classmates didn't even say anything wrong nor did they act hostile towards him. But, Keiji knew that they were all wondering what was The Nerd Akaashi Keiji doing in a resto bar. Heck, maybe they didn't even expect him to show up at all.

Their surprised stares and knowing looks during dinner were enough for Keiji to excuse himself and take a small breather.

Too focused on his thoughts, Keiji failed to notice that someone had been there all along. "Hey," He startles slightly at the voice. He looks behind him and finds Koutaro sitting inside the cargo of the car. Keiji doesn't say anything and just looks at him. "Light my cigarette?" It was Koutaro again.

With a flick of his wrist, Keiji ignites a fire in between him and Koutaro. The flame illuminates the other boy's features well now. Clearer than the single light above them.

And Keiji thinks that Koutaro looks beautiful with his spiked hair and glowing eyes. His lips full and pink that wraps around the stick. So beautiful in the golden light of the flame.

Koutaro grips Keiji's hand softly, moving it closer to his face as he lights the cigarette in between his lips. Keiji lets go of the lighter's ignition button, the fire fading into smoke. Koutaro is still holding his hand while the other takes the stick and blows the smoke into Keiji 's face.

The black and white haired male lets out a giggle, and lets go of Keiji's hand. The smoke has dispersed into the air now and Keiji puts the lighter back into his pocket before blowing out smoke right into Koutaro's face.

Koutaro just giggles again and leans closer to his face. "Didn't know you smoked," He says, voice quiet and soft. Keiji just looks at those wide, amused eyes. "You don't know a lot about me," Is what Keiji responds to him. And he doesn't know what it is about what he said but, Koutaro just grins at him; lips stretched into a wide smile. In that moment, Keiji thought he was pretty.

Koutaro makes a soft sound, something like a hum. "Say..." He trails off, eyes twinkling in what Keiji could say as mischief. "Wanna go to the beach right now?" Koutaro has this gleam of hopefulness and Keiji is genuinely surprised at his question. It was just the start of spring yet, the breeze still feel chilly and not to mention, it was nearly in the middle of the night.

Keiji blows another smoke into Koutaro's face and smiles. "Sure," He says and gives him a small smile. Koutaro grins even wider and jumps down from the cargo with a huff. He finishes his stick and throws it at the ground, putting it off with his shoe. He walks towards the driver's seat and reaches down to his pocket to reveal keys. Jingling them in front of keiji as if bragging about having a car.

Keiji just rolls his eyes at him playfully.

Soon enough Koutaro is opening the car door and Keiji is finding himself sat next to him in the passenger seat, the windows down, the wind kissing his face as they drive through the night. It was cold but, none of that seemed to matter when Koutaro is next to him in that moment.

Bokuto Koutaro is a classmate of Keiji before. The type to wear leather jackets, get in trouble and something that is completely opposite of what Keiji is. Koutaro is the type to sleep during class and seat at the back while Keiji is the type to sit in front and bury himself in books. Koutaro is the type that likes to hang out and party at night while Keiji likes to binge watch dramas and fall asleep while studying all night.

It wasn't a surprise when the two boys rarely talked. And Keiji was sure that Koutaro didn't like him that much. Koutaro was popular and Keiji is not. Koutaro is everything Keiji isn't.

"Hey Bokuto-san," The black-haired boy calls out to him, eyes staring off outside the car, the wind ruffling his hair. The other boy makes a noise in response. "I didn't know that you knew me," Keiji says, voice casual and somewhat teasing. Koutaro chuckles, "I didn't know you knew me either."

Keiji rolls his eyes and looks at Koutaro. "You were quite popular back in high school, I'm sure you knew that. And I'm just no one, a nerd that you probably didn't know back in high school." He shrugs his shoulders, Koutaro tears his gaze away from the road to look at him with a look that's indescribable.

"And my dear Akaashi, that's where you are wrong." He says with a small giggle. His eyes are back to the road. "I had always knew you, even back in high school. You were so cute with your glasses." Koutaro squeals, "Kinda sad you didn't wear them today." He adds.

Keiji feels his face heat up at the compliment. He clears his throat, eyes glancing back outside. "Oh, umm... thanks," He mumbles softly and Koutaro chuckles.

Silence engulfs them again, the only sound being the wind and a Troye Sivan song playing. After a few minutes, Koutaro stops the car and Keiji can smell the sea in the air. He lets out a small sigh of content.

"Wanna go out and sit down in the cargo?" Koutaro asks him and he nods. They go out and Keiji stretches his body and inhales the sea breeze. Then, he follows Koutaro and sits next to him. The other boy has a cigarette in between his lips and leans a little bit closer. Keiji just stares at him for a second before reaching down to his pocket.

He takes out the lighter to light up Koutaro's and proceeds to search for his own pack. He retrieves it from his pocket and finds it empty. "Fuck, I ran out of cigarettes." He curses quietly into the wind. "Here," Koutaro says as he offers Keiji the cigarette he just had in between his lips. Keiji hesitates a bit before taking it from him and inhaling, returning it back to Koutaro afterwards.

As Keiji gazes at the sea, the sound of waves clashing against each other, he thinks that the scene right now is somewhat intimate. Koutaro hands him back the stick wordlessly. As he puts the stick in between his lips, Koutaro gets a candy from his pocket and opens it. Keiji glances at the package before the taller male rips it open. Strawberry, sweet; he thinks.

Keiji gives Koutaro the cigarette and they share it until it's finished and the cigarette butt is only the thing left. Koutaro jumps down and throws the cigarette butt to the ground and steps on it before stretching his body, facing the sea. Keiji looks at him.

Even in the dark night, Koutaro looks beautiful.

Koutaro notices the other's stare and looks at him before jumping up back into the cargo. He sits next to him, Keiji's stare follows his every move. They just stare at each other in silence, the breeze ruffling their hair in the process.

Keiji watches Koutaro's gaze turn to his lips and he can already feel his lips on his. The other's gaze go back to his eyes and something in it flickers and Keiji is allured with those golden eyes.

Silently and unmoving, Keiji watches Koutaro lean closer, his eyes flicking down to his lips before he softly holds his cheek; gently caressing it. Keiji can smell the cigarettes and the scent of strawberries from Koutaro's breath. But something about it comforts him.

Koutaro leans down and captures the other male's lips softly. Keiji closes his eyes and leans in. And as he had expected, Koutaro tastes like strawberries and cigarettes. Keiji circles his arms around the other's neck and pulls him closer. Koutaro puts his hands against Keiji 's waist, deepening the kiss.

They kiss slowly yet, fervently. Koutaro's lips are pillowy soft, full and so, _so_ _sweet._ They kiss more and more, and Keiji thinks he is getting dizzy because of his kisses or maybe with the lack of oxygen, or maybe both.

They separate to breathe but, waste no time to dive back in. Keiji thinks Koutaro's lips are the devil's sweet temptation and he's willingly caving in. Koutaro presses against him impossibly closer, nibbling his bottom lip.

Koutaro softly bites his lower lip, making Keiji let out a small noise and the other wastes no time to enter his tongue and explore. Their tongues dance in a rhythm they only know. Sucking, biting, Keiji is _intoxicated_.

Koutaro pulls apart from Keiji, the latter letting out a rather embarrassing whine. The black and white haired male giggles, and softly kisses Keiji's chin, trailing down to his neck. He hears the younger curse softly as he moves his head to the side, giving Koutaro more access.

He trails butterfly kisses down from his jaw to his neck then, Koutaro nibs at the warm skin where his shoulder and neck meets, biting down softly and then sucking. Keiji moves his hands to grip Koutaro's hair, making beautiful noises at the back of his throat.

Koutaro chuckles against the other's neck and kisses back up to his lips, kissing his moans in. Biting, nibbling, licking and sucking, Keiji was a mess, it was fine because so was Koutaro.

"So beautiful," Koutaro says against his lips. "Incredibly beautiful," He says before kissing him again.

That night started with the words, "Light my cigarette?" then, Keiji found himself waking up next to Koutaro in the morning. That night became the biggest plot twist of his life and he doesn't regret it one bit.

And as Keiji licks his lips, he can taste Koutaro; so sweet and tempting just like strawberries and cigarettes.


End file.
